


Ep Coda 1x10: A Freudian Slip?

by Huntress69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Related, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny makes a Freudian slip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ep Coda 1x10: A Freudian Slip?

**Disclaimer: They're not mine. Never were. No $$$ made. So much for capitalism.**

**************

"Danny, my office." Steve didn't look happy when they returned to the command center.

"I have a report to do, Commander." Danny smiled. "Naval Intelligence officers delegate them, but **real** cops have to do them."

"Now." Steve pursed his lips and gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, fine, you write the report." Danny followed Steve inside.

"Is the honeymoon over?" Kono asked Chin.

"Cuz, the honeymoon is just beginning," Chin replied. "Let's go get something to eat."

"But I'm not hungry," she told him.

"Yeah," he nodded, "you are. Because in a few minutes this room is going to be echoing with the sounds of those two."

"You don't think they're going to fight, do you?"

"No, most definitely not." Chin grabbed her by the arm and hustled her out of the office. 

**~~~~~~~~**

Danny turned around as Steve closed the door. "What?"

Steve took two steps forward; Danny took two steps back.

Danny felt the back of his legs hit the desk; Steve slipped between his legs and loomed over him.

"I knew it, but I couldn't prove it, not until today." Steve's frown quickly turned into that shit-eating grin that Danny professed to hate. 

"Couldn't prove what?" Danny tried to side-step him, but Steve moved with him, crowding into his personal space. "What do you want?"

Steve leaned down, his breath hot on Danny's face. "You." Steve kissed him, grabbing his legs and lifting him so Danny was balanced on the desk. 

Danny placed his hand on Steve's chest, catching his breath. "Are you insane? I mean genuinely?"

"On any other given day, most likely, but today was not ordinary." Steve framed Danny's face in his palms and kissed him again. He pulled back, still wearing that same grin. "You're kissing me back."

"Yeah," Danny nodded, "it's hard not to. You're a...good kisser."

"I like to think so." Steve reached for Danny's belt and began to undo it.

"Uh, Steve, a kiss is one thing...."

"Shut up, Danno." Steve pulled off Danny's shoes. "Not a word." He undid Danny's pants and pulled them down and off, along with his boxers. "Just...enjoy the moment." He pulled something out of his pocket and undid his own pants, letting them fall.

Danny's mouth dropped open. "You're commando!" He glanced at Steve's hand. "Is that...no...nonono."

"Yes." Steve flipped open the tube and squeezed some onto his fingers, jerking himself off. Once he was done with his cock he pushed first one than two fingers inside Danny's ass, while his free hand rested on Danny's chest, pushing him flat across the desk. 

Danny was bearing down on Steve's fingers and spreading his legs wide. "Why did you have a tube of lube in your pocket?"

"I wanted to be prepared for the day my instincts were proven right and today did it." Steve's cock was already leaking. "You are so mine." He lifted Danny's legs upon his shoulders, spread him and thrust inside with one fluid motion.

"OHMYFUCKINGGOD!" Danny's head slammed into the desk.

"Danny, this is going to be quick...too quick...but...." Steve began to thrust, holding Danny's legs tight. 

Danny moved forward, dropping one leg around Steve's waist and pulling him deeper. "Steve...oh fuck...yeah...yeah...so damn good...."

Steve wanted to pace himself, he wanted this to last, but no way was it going to. 

Danny knew it too and clenched his muscles while reaching for his cock and tugging at it.

"Oh, Danny, do it...make yourself come...I so want to watch...."

Danny didn't say a word - one, two, three strokes and he was shooting all over.

Steve grabbed Danny's hand and brought it to his mouth, licking the come from Danny's palm, sucking each finger into his mouth. "Beautiful...so damn sexy...." Steve took Danny's thumb in his mouth, sucking on it and that was his undoing. He came inside Danny, continuing a maddening pace until he was drained dry. He finally let Danny's thumb go, gasping for air. 

Danny couldn't help but look smug. "I made you fly apart."

"Oh hell yeah." Steve finally caught his breath, slowly easing from Danny's hole. He grabbed Danny and lifted him into a sitting position, their mouths crushing together in the kiss to end all kisses.

Danny pulled his mouth away, holding up his palm. "Not that this hasn't been the best sex I ever had, and I fully admit I've been waiting for you to catch a clue, but...please enlighten me. What brought it on?"

"When we were in the lab...." Steve looked around, grabbing the box of tissues and wiping them both off as best he could.

"When we were in the lab, what?" Danny asked. "And how did that bring you to your...senses?"

Steve rested his forehead against Danny's. "You don't remember what you said, do you?" 

"Uh, something about you being a science geek?"

"It was 'Steve, the science guy', and no, that wasn't it."

"Then what was it?"

"Babe."

"I'm all for pet names, Steve, and can I call you lovemuffin?"

"No, you idiot," Steve laughed. "Your exact words were, and I quote, "They have cleaning crews for that, babe," and that's when I knew how you felt."

"A Freudian slip?"

"Maybe." Steve kissed him again, this time softly. "It doesn't matter though, because you said it."

"Steve?"

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to call you 'babe' again."

"Feel free."

Danny smirked. "In your bed."

"Our bed?" Steve asked shyly, cheeks flushing pink as he chewed on his lower lip.

Danny nodded, sliding off the desk and pulling his boxers and pants back on. "Our bed is just fine."

Steve pulled up his own pants. "We'll pick up take-out for dinner."

They headed for the door.

"Of course we do everything ass-backwards," Danny remarked with a shrug.

"How so, Danno?"

"Most people go on a date first and then they have sex; we have to be different."

"Different is good." Steve placed his hands on Danny's shoulders, stilling him and staring into his eyes. "I love you, Dan, and I have for a very long time. I was pretty sure you felt the same, but I had to know it for a fact."

"Yeah, I know the **exact** feeling." 

They shared one last kiss before they left the office, and neither gave a rat's ass at the stares they received from everyone they passed.

"Why is everybody staring at us?" Danny asked, his arm around Steve's waist.

"I have no idea," Steve was at a loss as he held Danny's hand tighter.

**FIN**


End file.
